1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental attachment mountable on the pull tab of a slide fastener slider.
2. Prior Art
A variety of ornamental attachments have been known which are attachable to slider pull tabs to make the latter look attractive. One prevalent form of such ornamental attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,172, patented Mar. 18, 1980 and includes a decorative body of resilient material having a slot into which the pull tab is forcibly inserted. The ornamental attachment includes a projection which extends into the slot and which is locatable in a hole in the inserted pull tab to lock the attachment and the pull tab together. The known ornamental attachment, however, is disadvantageous in that some muscular effort needs to be spent in assembling the attachment onto the pull tab, the attachment can not fit over pull tabs of different thicknesses, and the locking projection of the attachment tends to wear or flex when subjected to severe stresses exerted each time the slider is manipulated on a slide fastener chain. The wear or flexing of the projection results in the risk of allowing the ornamental attachment to get disassembled from the pull tab.